Their Hearts Will Beat Together
by Luoryuu
Summary: The faint pop of fireworks sizzled overhead, lighting up their faces and for a moment, they both recognize the other person and pause. But then the world fades back to darkness and everything is okay again, because in the dark they are strangers to each other. Or wherein Robb and Sansa get it on against a tree. Modern AU. PWP. Incest. Sansobb. Very lightly implied Jonrya.


**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to GRR Martin; I claim nothing and have no right to his works, other than to produce fanfiction.

**A.n: **You can also find this selection and a couple of my other works on my AO3 account as well. This is set in a modern AU, back in July when I was originally planning on having a massive high school/college/coffee shop/bookstore AU revolving around Sansa's unresolved incestuous tendencies towards her brother, but then that was trashed. So this is plotless. If you are not yet legal in your country (*coughlikemecough*), then I am not responsible for any problems that arise if you are caught. Read at your own risk. (:

**TW: **Full-blooded sibling incest, very lightly reference cheating, and plotless porn.

* * *

><p>His hands are gentle against her palms, and even though their intent is pure as they stumble away, laughing like they used to during their childhood, before he found girls, booze, money and freedom and grew away from her. She follows after him, like a duck after it's mother and doesn't protest when he sits down suddenly, the trees blocking most of their view, but it feels intimate somehow. He tugs her arm and she obediently falls beside him, all grins and giggles and she swears she almost feels tipsy. <em>You've noticed me,<em> she wants to say, but the words die before they even reach her throat, but the warm feeling that washes through her is enough. _You've noticed how far apart we've grown and now you're trying to fix this._

She rests her head against his shoulder, cloaked in a thin t-shirt that she bought for his last birthday. She draws her knees up slightly, but doesn't bring them to her chest just yet. Her long hair slips past both their shoulders and he humms a loose tune that she recalls briefly in a faint wisp of memory before it's gone.

"It's nice," he murmurs against her hair, turning his head ever so slightly. She blinks, drawing her attention away from the sparkle and glitz of the fireworks ahead before she turns to look at him, their breaths mingling but she doesn't mind. "Being here with you."

"Good," she murmurs, feeling a sense of thrill drill through her. "Because I've missed this." She opens her mouth to say more, thinks more of what she's going to say then decides on it anyways, "You've been gone so long. I've missed you."

His hand trails along her hand, sandwiched between them. He takes her hand, turns it over so her palms are upwards and begins to map the stars on her skin. She shivers involuntarily and presses into him more, as if cold. "I've missed you too," he says, and settles his palm against her's so that they're clasped together, palm to palm. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces and she feels like electricity ran through her. She turns her head again to look at him, the fireworks going off above them, the trees still shielding most of the view, but she sees enough of him.

The same features adorn both of their faces, although they have different tilts of the eyebrows, she has higher cheekbones and he has a straighter nose rather than her loose curve upwards. They look well enough alike, but different enough for it to be noticeable, perhaps not at first glance, but maybe the second or third. Perhaps it's the summer night getting to her, but she is the first to lean her head towards his. "Hey," she murmurs, almost shyly.

He turns, and her lips catch his. His grunt of surprise is drowned out by the gentle roll of her lips against his, her breath catching in his mouth as she exhales. His eyes are wide, dark and blue with the pupils blown wide. "What.." he murmurs, completely off guard as she draws away for a moment, to drink in the air before she leans forward again. This time, he presses against her, his hand tightening in her's, and he tilts his body to move against her's, chest against chest and lips against lips. They fit together in a way they hadn't before, like the world just started spinning, like they're breathing for the first time, and even though she knows it is wrong, she doesn't relent the violent barrage against his senses, taking his quiet, doubtful movements of his lips against her's until she can encourage him to move smoothly against her.

The fireworks dazzle up in the sky above and they freeze, tensing like deer in the headlights, and they pull away, her sweater suddenly feeling too warm and a faint dampness spotting down near her nether. _I'm sorry,_ she wants to say, but the words don't come out. He wordlessly gets up, and begins to march over towards their sister and cousin are, still waiting for them to return. He reminds her vaguely of a rabbit fleeing of a wolf.

"Wait," she calls after him, catching his wrist, and pulling his arm against her chest until he tenses and slows, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. He doesn't turn until she grabs onto his shoulders and make him turn, and then he's kissing her, a needy look in his eyes, full of devotion and acceptance and guilt and she's swarmed by so many emotions that she can't help but kiss him, along his jawline where faint stubble was growing, to just beneath his jaw, but then he cups her face and kisses her. She steps back, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, and somehow her hands wander south and begin to tug and pull until it's up and over his head.

His shirt is discarded somewhere, and soon enough, her sweater soon follows, after a loose fumbling and a gentle curse from him. Even though her brain is scattered and protesting, her body is reacting to the faint pulses of pleasure that she feels with each stroke and touch until her pants practically dissolve after her sneakers disappear. She stops his palms from removing her shirt, and instead she tugs at his belt, which he loosens then she fumbles with his button, unzipping him then he fumbles out of his pants.

She kisses him passionately as soon as he's clad in only his boxers, her hands tangling in hair identical to her's, her heart thrumming and her blood soaring. Their kisses and roaming hands are less gentle, and her bruises from her boyfriend are a little sore, but the pleasure that overcomes her is enough. She wiggles out of her undergarments and he out of his boxers and they they press against each other, trying to find solace in the bond they lost so long ago.

He slicks his length, and after he pries her lower lips open with gentle fingers and steadies her with rough, almost frantic thrusting of his fingers, until she says that she's ready. He then slips into her and she cries out, her back arching away from the rough tree. She mewls, pawing at him and scratching at his chest with his nails. But then she stops and pants, her hands gripping the bark tightly. He pauses, letting her adjust until her eyes glaze over, the pain ebbing, and he beings to move.

He's clumsy, but so is she, and a couple times his grip on her slips and she almost slides down the tree. Once his grip on her is sure, her legs wrap around him, locking him in place. Her hair is damp against her forehead, the faint pop of fireworks sizzled overhead, lighting up their faces and for a moment, they both recognize the other person and pause. But then the world fades back to darkness and everything is okay again, because in the dark they are strangers to each other.

He whispers sweet nothings in her ear, which causes her to shiver and wrap her arms around his neck and tells him to move. He does, thrusting slowly and shallowly into her, muffling her moans with his lips when she attempts to cry out. Her back is hurting from being pressed against the bark but she doesn't mind. Instead, she grinds against him, rotating her hips to drag him deeper inside. She gasps at the sudden fullness when he sheathes himself completely into her. He pauses, leaning forward to kiss at her neck and she bends her head, allowing for him to proceed. The distant sound of fireworks going off is barely noticed by them.

"Move, Robb, please," she half-sobs into his hair, her body shivering and she tries to move, but with the way she's pressed against the tree, it's hard to. He quivers at the mention of his name and withdraws his head from the crook of her neck and kisses her deeply on the lips when she opens her mouth to protest loudly again, swallowing her groan as he pulls out and thrusts back into her. His thrusts are slow and paced, and they enjoy the gentle sway of each other's bodies. But as the night goes on, a sense of danger floods their senses. Sansa twitches, the thrill of the danger rolling through her as a pleasurable wave and she rolls her hips, causing Robb to groan despite himself and thrust noisily into her, the slick sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the clearing.

Sansa nearly crows in excitement as he moves into her, filling and emptying her by simple thrusts of his hips. She quivers, her nails gouging up and down his back as she lets the feelings roll through her. There's a tightening feeling in her stomach, but it's too far, too distant for her to reach and catch. "S-Sansa," he says, as if sensing her emotional turmoil. "Yo-You're so.." He slips easily back into her, and she hiccups, her silent tears being interrupted by the simple sound. She's slicker, with her own juices running down her thighs and onto the ground. "Tigh-.. nh.. wet.." he tries to say, but instead he manages out, "You're beautiful."

She nearly sobs then, her nerves twitching and tumbling over themselves as she tries to find a suitable response to that, but her mind is going white with pleasure as he thrusts back into her, his movements smoother and less painful since they first started. "Robbbb," she sighs out, tightening her legs around his waist and rolling her head back, letting her hair tumble out onto her shoulders. She tries to steady herself, tries to calm herself, but then her insides are tightening and coiling, the feeling pooling inside of her and quickly filling with each thrust he makes into her.

"Nhh," he breaths out into her fair, smelling of alcohol and mint and pine leaves. She unsteadily brings her hands up to his face and sighs again, the feeling burning inside her. Her brother must have felt the same, because his pace quickens, thrusting and sliding smoothly through her and she feels the sensation pool and thicken until she's shaking.

"Robb, Robb, Robb," she says, trying to touch every part of him, trying to get a grip on every part of him before she releases. He stills for a moment when he hears her proclaim his name and his pace quickens. Her chest feels like it's constricting when she sees stars, her mind going blank as she twitched and grabs onto him, riding out her orgasm as he moved inside her, having stilled inside her a few moments before her, hearing him cry out her name. Warmth spreads through her and she sways, trying to grab a hold of himself or the tree, whichever seemed more stable. She feels him leak out of her when he pulls out and she gasps, a sudden chill running through her before she plants her feet back onto the ground, taking a steadying step or too before she is confident that she can stand.

Sansa blinks away the surprise in her eyes and takes calming breaths, her heart thundering painfully in her chest as she tries to calm herself, but her senses are still hot wired, then surprise floods through her when she the fireworks go off again and she remembers who they are to each other, who they are to the world, and she feels sick to her stomach. He leans forward, as if to swoop a kiss onto her face, but she gasps and turns away. Sansa sees the look in his eyes and hurriedly goes on to say, "W-We - they - they can catch us." Her voice is shaky, unsteady and horrified. His expression is unreadable but she can see the outline of him, so she sees when he nods.

Robb turns away from her, his breathing loud and sending shivers down her back as she searches the ground quickly for her pants. Just before she asks him, he tosses fabric at her and she quickly wriggles into her underwear and pants, buttoning herself up, ignoring the ugly and wet feeling that irritates her, dampening her underwear. She straightens her shirt and tidies up her hair, smoothing the tangles out of where he'd gripped it, pointedly not looking at him. She feels along the ground but she can't find either her shoes nor her phone so she waits Robb to finish getting ready.

He zips his pants up and pulls his phone out of his pocket, if the slight rustle of fabric was anything to go off by. A light flickers onto the ground and suddenly they can see. They pointedly ignore their tree and move noisily and clumsily through the forest, accidentally bumping into each other once in a while, sending electric shocks up and down Sansa's arms and speeding up her heart. She tries not to look at him, not directly at least, but she's sure that he's looking at her.

Unexpectedly, a light flashes in their eyes, and Arya's voice calls out, "What are you too doing? Romping around in the willows? You missed half the show!" Sansa wants to cry in disbelief because her younger sister couldn't have been more right unless she actually asked if they banged each other behind the tree.

"You two look like Gendry ran you over," Jon's voice says from right beside Arya, startling Sansa to having her heart leap up into her throat and she finds herself blinking against the light harshly when Arya swings it and nearly blinds her. "Arya." Arya lowers the flashlight and Sansa blinks, clearing her vision and noticing Jon look skeptically at them.

Robb steps in then and says, "We were trying to find a better place to sit; y'know, to give you guys some alone time." Something flashes across Jon's eyes before it smooths over and he only shakes his head slowly at his cousin.

Arya has a pinched expression and keeps glancing between Robb, then Jon, and finally Sansa, staring at her the longest before saying, "Your hair's a mess." Then, she barks out a laugh and adds, "It looks better like that." She passes the flashlight to Jon, who lowers it enough so that it doesn't blind them but instead falls towards their feet. If Jon noticed Sansa missing her shoes, he doesn't comment on it. "C'mon, mum called me ten minutes ago. She wants us over for supper sometime." Sansa laughs then, a tinny noise that sounds foreign even to her, and she stops abruptly when she notices Jon give her a look. She doesn't know if she could act the same way around Robb ever again, especially not after they... she swallows and takes a deep breath and instead smiles warmly.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting." Arya scowls at her but nods in agreement. "Jon." She sees her cousin lift his eyebrows and before she could loose her courage she plows forward, "I, um. Could I ride with you?" She sees Arya's look of confusion and a glare of possessiveness as she glances at Jon but she says nothing. Jon opens his mouth in a slightly parted 'o' but his thoughtful look clears and he nods.

"Sure, might as well. Tell me when you're ready to go." She hastily nods and takes his warm palm in her hand, ignoring her brother's pointed look, and begins to drag him away.

"Please, I need to get away. Now."

The whole ride home, she tries to ignore Jon's knowing look, because it hurts. It is not the look of scorn nor fury as she expected, but a gentle soothing look that calmed her, and she wonders why she pushed the soft-spoken, gentle, boy away during their childhood. It is the look of understanding that unnerves her, rocks her off kilter and feel as though she's disappointed him, because nobody should accept what she's - _they've_ - done.

She knows that Jon would accept this, because he's been the outcast ever since they've been young, so he knows what it's like to do something odd or peculiar, but she's done him so much wrong that she won't accept his acceptance. It feels wrong, settles along her chest and collarbones like a weight that won't go away and she wants to cry.

She isn't ready for this.


End file.
